


Once more, for the first time

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: It's been 2 days 14 hours and about 35 minutes since what I had known all my life came crashing down around me. It's been a pretty shitty few days, and Now I find myself alone in Elliot's bar drinking shots. unsure if its a good idea or not
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Once more, for the first time

Once more, for the first time.

I don't really drink, oh I like the odd glass of wine, but tonight I'm not drinking that. It's been a pretty shitty few days. After the revelations from the Daemonio, and a crushing loss in the games, I have decided to drown my sorrows. So her I sit at Paradise lounge, I don't usually come here either, but it had just the kind of atmosphere I was looking for. Dark, noisy and Elliot providing me with hard liquor. Not wine, but the stuff that comes in tiny little glasses, that you can down in a single swallow.  
I told him to let me try everything he has, I think I am on glass number seven. I also think he has been giving me non alcoholic shots alternately. I know why, there are quite a few people in this bar that would love to escort a drunk woman home. As such I am still pretty sober, and I watch as Elliot talks to another customer, before allowing his eyes to fall once again on me. It's a mixed look of concern, and longing, like he is trying to work up the courage to ask me something. I think I know what it is, I know he teamed with Anita today, and I know they like to chat if the action is slow.  
I break eye contact with him, and tilt the shot to my lips and swallow. This one burns, it tastes like cinnamon, but with a sweet twist, and I quickly decide that not only is this very alcoholic but is also my favorite so far. I almost bang the glass back on the bar counter, but catch myself at the last moment, I am in public, and it wouldn't be a very good idea. I feel eyes on me again, this time I look up to see Elliot opposite me, taking the now empty glass and start to pour something else into it.  
"Can I have another one of what you just gave me hansom, I liked that one." I say to him giving him a warm smile, and placing my hand under my chin, as i lean forward slightly on the bar top. I know it's giving him a great view of my cleavage, and I see his eyes flick briefly down before he nods and turns to get the drink. I sigh internally as I think about the final reason I came here tonight.  
I got a phone call late last night, a client wants me to steal Elliot's holographic technology. I know I could do it, I know I could probably get away with out him finding out it was me, but something isn't sitting well, for the first time I really don't want to do it. My thoughts are taken as the man in question places the now full glass back in front of me, but this time does not walk away. He looks at me and throws a towel over his shoulder.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asks, it's tentative, almost a whisper in the noise of the bar, but I here him well enough, and he knows I did, because he leans in closer.  
"I know the whole Revenant thing must be on your mind, and if you need a sounding board, well I'm here." He says, a warm smile gracing his pretty face, and I can't help but in that moment admire his features.  
"Thank you hansom, but I'm fine really, just a few things to sort out." I say picking up my drink and downing it in a single gulp. The burning sensation returns to my throat before moving down and warming my stomach. He didn't switch out the alcohol this time and I am grateful.  
"You know they say bar tenders make the best listeners, just saying." I jump at the sound of his voice, I didn't realise he was still watching me, too lost in the now slow buzz of the alcohol.  
"Sorry beautiful, but I'm not really in the mood to talk tonight, but I will keep your offer in mind." I say with a small smile, a genuine one this time, as I am grateful for his concern, even if it's not what i need, or want right now.  
I realise, that until I decide otherwise he is also a mark, someone I should be studying so that I can get what my client wants from him. I feel no need to do that either, I know this man as well as I would ever need to to steal from him. I bet I could just ask him for the blue prints of his technology and he would hand them over. No seduction routine required. Because strangely enough after everything, the man is my friend, he has told me as much, both now as I sit here in this dingy bar, and after my slight melt down 2 days ago.  
"How about another drink." I say handing him my glass, and he gives me a dubious look. I know he wants to give me something less potent, and I afford him the opportunity. After all I'm not sure I want to be accosted by some random stranger either.  
"Dealers choice, I trust you." I say to him, which has him smiling at me again, and I return his smile in kind. It was at that moment my stomach made it's intentions known by giving a rather large growl. I hadn't yet eaten, forgoing dinner with the other Legends, to come out and drink. Also Octane was seemingly rather nervous around me earlier, which led me to the conclusion that he was the one who shot me in the back. It was my own fault really, I wasn't paying attention, my mind on other things, I was too busy trying to snipe Caustic when we got third partied from behind. I never saw who got me, but Octane's behavior seemed to suggest it was the speedster.  
Now however my hunger was almost tangible, and I had no desire to make the trip home to eat. I wondered if Elliot had some kind of bar food I could have.  
As he came back with my drink, I leaned forward again, and lent more heavily on the bar.  
"Hey handsome do you have anything that passes for food around here?" His eyes flick down my body again, but so briefly that I wonder if he even realised that he was doing it.  
"Oh well god yeah, why don't you come back to the kitchen and you can choose something." He said pointing to the back of the bar with his thumb as I nod at him.  
"That would be lovely, but I have to make a quick stop first." I say to him pointing towards the bathrooms in the opposite direction, and he looks suitably embarrassed. I wink at him before standing up, on what feels like sturdy legs until I take a few steps. The room span a little and the music faded. I take a deep shuddering breath before the world comes back into focus. I feel eyes on me, like vultures this time, and I know I am walking on dangerous ground. I straightened myself up just as Elliot comes over and places his hand on my elbow.  
"Are you ok?" He asks, and I give him a little nod.  
"Think I stood up to fast, It's been a long day." I say trying not to sound ungrateful, but there was no way I was going to look week either.  
"I'm fine beautiful, why don't you go and get me something nice to eat." I reply now feeling like myself, and placing my hand on his upper arm and giving it a small squeeze. His blush was enough for me as he gives me a final once over before heading off towards the kitchen.

I make my leave, quickly darting outside and pulling out my phone. This was one job I wasn't going to have anything to do with. Lord knows I didn't need the money, and right now I needed a friend more than another client. so I make the call, decline the job for the first time in my life, and head back inside. A weight lifted off my shoulders, I hadn't realised how much it had been weighing me down until now. Walking confidently across the bar, and making my way towards the kitchen I am now looking forward to having some dinner, as my very empty and protesting stomach attested too.  
I walk in to find a very flustered looking Elliot, who seemed to have the entire contents of his cupboards out.  
"Umm we may have a slight problem, looks like Herb forgot to do the shop this week, all i have is bar snacks, and chips." Elliot said looking rather embarrassed, and I watch him with slight amusement as he continues to will something to fall out of his now empty kitchen.  
"Don't worry about it handsome, I can go home and get something, please don't panic." I say now, not really wanting to do as I suggested but it was looking like the only option.  
It seemed that I was not the only one, as Elliot's face turned crest fallen and I regarded him with curiosity.  
"Hey, there is a market just down the srteet, it's open till late, I could go an get us something nice." Elliot then said his face lighting up as he came upon the solution. I couldn't help but feel mixed emotions. On the one hand I didn't want him to put himself out for me, but on the other his enthusiasm was infectious.  
"Ok but i'm coming with you, and I'm paying. Its the least I can do for putting you out." I reply finally settling on a situation I could live with.  
"Umm ok, but you really don't have to, its no bother really." He said looking pleased but nervous at the same time.  
"Come on handsome, lets go get some dinner." I say dismissing his need as a man to hunt and gather food for the women folk, and virtually pull him out the door.

Elliot led me to what was a brightly lit bustling market. It made me smile as i browsed all the little stalls selling fresh produce.  
"What do you fancy beautiful?" I ask Elliot as his face turned crimson as his eyes turned from me and he cleared his throat.  
"How about some nice fish." He said quickly spotting a nearby stall and making his way towards it. I follow him mildly amused as he approached the counter and looked down at the selection.  
"How about some seabass, with maybe some asparagus or roasted parsnips." He suggested and my stomach gave another involuntary growl.  
"Well looks like someone agrees with me." Elliot chuckled as I held on to my stomach and gave him a withering smile.  
"Make that two of us, how about I just grab that and you decide what we are going to have with it." I say as Elliot turns to me with a look of surprise.  
"You're going to steal it?" He asks and I give him a little wink.  
"Well I wasn't going to, but I can if you like." I say playfully as I can see him assessing the situation.  
"Would be interesting to see you in action, but I think we should pay, considering I come here pretty often." He said then looking rather disappointed, but resolved.  
"How about I take it, then put it back and pay for it." I suggest, which seemed to light up his face once more, and I congratulate myself once more for turning down the job of stealing from him.  
"Sure go for it, this should be fun." He says now stepping back from the counter and allowing me to approach. Then man behind the fish stall was probably in his early forties, a little over weight, and covered in what I could only assume was fish guts, this was going to be easier than I thought.  
"Hi there." His voice was deep, unafraid , as was his wondering gaze as it scanned my frame without trying to hide it. He licked his lips briefly, and I knew exactly how this was going to go down.  
"See anything you like?" He asked me, the suggestion in his voice obvious as I smiled back at him and lent forward towards the glass. I hadn't bothered to change out of my arena attire, but I had removed the gun straps, I knew what kind of view he was getting, and I knew his eyes were no wear near my hands.  
"Could I take a look at the seabass please handsome." I say my voice low, sultry, and i watched as his hand shook slightly as he pulled the fish from its place.  
"Here a wonderful fish, would go really well with a nice bottle of white wine and some lemon." His suggestion was loaded with intent as I scanned the fish then moved on and pointed to the salmon.  
"This one too, would you mind." I ask him and he quickly get this fish out and places it next to the seabass.  
"Another excellent choice, but maybe I could suggest something, we have the finest oysters around, maybe I'll let you try one." The man reached forward and plucked the oysters from the ice and placed it on the shelf. I looked at him through my lashes and gave him a week smile.  
"Aww how sweet thank you." I say plucking the oyster up and tipping it to my lips. I know he is watching me, but not what he should be watching. As I suck down the oyster, making a show of licking my lips, and closing my eyes in fake pleasure, I actually don't like oysters, but this was too good an opportunity to miss. I swipe the seabass off the counter with my spare hand and drop it into my shoulder bag. The man behind the counter saw nothing, but as I turn to Elliot who had been watching from behind I know he had noticed, as a small glint in his eye, and a rye smile attested to.  
"They are very nice, but I think I will stick with the seabass." I say whipping my lips and ignoring the slimy taste in my mouth." It took the man a few seconds to reply as his eyes were still fixated on my lips.  
"Sure whatever the lady wants." He finally said as he went to pick up the now missing seabass.  
"What the, It was right here I'm sure, hang on." The man said realising now that his merchandise was missing.  
"Did you put it on the back counter?" I ask innocently as then man turned to look just long enough for me to slip the bass back on the counter, I place it under the salmon to make it less obvious, and to save questions.  
"Nope not there, I'm sorry about this. Now where." Then he spots it, lifting the salmon he smiles and hands me the pre wrapped fish which I promptly pay for.  
"Come on handsome, time for you to cook me some dinner." I say loudly enough for the man behind the counter to hear, as I link my arm around Elliot's and walk away from the fish stall. I knew what I was doing, I had no intention of leaving then man with the belief that he was in with any kind of chance. You see the thought of sex can be more powerful than the act itself, the denial of such act can in fact be a far bigger driving force than giving them what they want, in exchange for what I want. There is a big difference in being seductive, and being a hooker. For many people who look at me they assume that my sexualized tone and demeanor mean I am promiscuous, where in actuality the opposite it true. This is a secret however I like to keep to myself.

"Ok come on now admit it, you can only do what you do because, well you know." Elliot said as we walked back towards the bar. His hand pointing to my form as I turned to him feigning hurt.  
"Are you trying to say I am not a good thief." I reply with a rye smile as Elliot shook his head.  
"No you are an excellent thief, but I'm saying if you were a man, and looked like you had fallen out of the ugly tree you wouldn't be able to do what you do." He said then looking somewhat embarrassed as I stopped walking and placed my hand on my hip.  
"Sometimes people don't even see me when I steal from them, they have no idea what I look like, and I intend to keep it that way." I say knowing that in some part he is right, but also knowing that if what he said was true, I would adapt.  
"Ok Ok I give in, it was pretty funny to watch, and now I know what to look out for." Elliot said with a small wink as we made it back to the bar and he escorted me inside, and we went straight back to the kitchen. The bar was still busy and the music still loud even after nine pm. I was grateful as the door closed and shut out the world behind us.  
"Oh think so handsome." I say to him now holding his watch out to him as he looked from it to me and back again.  
"How, what I didn't feel a thing." He said taking the watch and looking at it with distrust, until he looked down at his empty wrist and frowned.  
"I told you I am good at what I do." I say with a real smile as he placed his watch back on his wrist and gave me an appraising look.  
"Yep I would say so." He replied this time with a small smile and I arched my eyebrow in return.  
"Now how about you cook my dinner, I'm starving." I say breaking the tension and Elliot smiled and quickly got to work.

As I watched Elliot cook, I found my mind wandering to thoughts of Revenant, and how my life had always been one way, and now was completely another. I had already noticed changes, and not just the fact that I had turned down a job for the first time in my life, but I felt softer, less hard around the edges. Maybe more free in some ways, that I now had choices, not just a single all defining goal. I was brought from my reprieve as Elliot set food down in front of my face and i blinked, trying to clean the fog from my brain.  
"Aww thank you handsome it looks wonderful." I say truly admiring the food as Elliot sat opposite me at the kitchen counter.  
"My pleasure, honest I love cooking, please tuck in." He says and I hesitate no longer, it smells wonderful and it tastes even better. I know he is watching me as I shovel the food into my mouth, but right now I don't care, let him look, let him think I am a fat uncouthed slob, right now I don't care, and this surprises me. To the point where I do stop eating and look up.  
"What?" I ask him sweetly, but he knows he has been caught.  
"Umm well you eat with such vigor, just something I didn't expect, your usually so poised." He says and I realise its the honest truth, a quality witch Elliot has in abundance, but I sorely lack.  
"Well it's very good, and I haven't eaten all day." I say matching his honesty as best I can, in fact I don't think I have eaten in about 2 days 14 hours and 35 minutes, as of right now that is. Not since the confrontation with that daemon.  
Elliot looked momentarily concerned at my omission, but he quickly smiled and picked up his fork.  
"Well I'm glad I can feed you know, wouldn't want you getting too skinny, that would be a shame." Elliot replied as the food on my fork fell off and I looked at him through wide eyes. I don't even think he realised what he said until he had chewed half of his food down, and then began to choke on it.  
I couldn't help the amused smile that spread across my face as Elliot tried to dig himself out of the hole he had currently fallen into.  
"I mean you look good as you are, i mean fine, nothing wrong with your figure, oh shit, please stop me." Elliot then said giving up and face palming, as I let out a small chuckle and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"It's ok beautiful I know what you mean." I say choosing to offer him this Olive branch, and tease him no further. After all he had just cooked me the best dinner I have had in a long time. I owed him that much.  
"Thank god, well, better get on and clean up." Elliot then said obviously still a little embarrassed at the situation, and quickly clearing the dishes from the table. I pick up the glass of white wine we had gotten from the bar and swirl it around for a moment before taking a sip. i watch as Elliot places the dishes in the sink and begins to wash up manually.  
"Don't you have a washer for those?" I ask as my eyes flick across his backside, i couldn't help it, he did have a very nice ass.  
"Well yeah but its broken." He said turning to me as my eyes met his and it was my turn to blush before looking at the corner where he was pointing. I saw the dishwasher now, more a table for empty, dirty glasses than anything else.  
"I'll get you a new one." I say off handedly, as Elliot seemed to drop something in the sink and start cussing.  
"Really no need i'll get round to replacing it, plus sometime I like to do it by hand." He said looking over his shoulder at me, as i rested my arms on the counter and regarded him with tired eyes.  
"Nope I'll get you one to say thank you for tonight. it will be here by tomorrow afternoon." I say and I know he has gotten the message that this is no negotiable when he simply thanks me and goes back to washing up.

I think Elliot had been talking to me, but the combined, drink, and food, plus the fact that I had not slept properly in 2 days, meant I heard little of what he was saying, and I must have drifted off to sleep. the next thing I know is soft sheets and a fluffy pillow. A mild light coming from the corner of an unfamiliar room, and my heart starts pounding in my chest. I sit up fast having no idea where I am. I look down at myself, but I am fully clothed, but minus my boots. A little of my panic subsides, until I see a figure move from the chair in the corner.  
"You're awake, thought I wouldn't here a peep out of you until morning." It was Elliot's voice, and now as he stepped into the light, I finally let out the breath I didn't even realise I had been holding.  
"Damm it Elliot, how did I even get here?" I say shaking my head to clear the sleep fog that had remained after my abrupt awakening.  
"I carried you, you fell asleep at my kitchen counter, and I could barely wake you, so instead of letting you fall off your chair I brought you upstairs, man that sounds really creepy now." He says perching on the end of the bed and looking sad.  
"No, its fine really, I was just confused for a moment." I reply as a vague memory came back of him carrying me up the stairs, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and remember the smell of his chalone. I also remember feeling pretty content at that moment.  
"Oh ok sorry yeah I guess waking up in a strange place will do that, but I thought you would remember, as you spoke to me. I asked if you wanted to sleep here instead of going home and you said yes." Elliot said now turning to me slightly and still looking as though he had done something wrong.  
"Well then, i'm glad my sleep brain has better sense than my awake brain as driving home would have been pretty dangerous." I say and this seems to cheer him up somewhat.  
"Good because I wouldn't want you to think I was taking advantage or something, I mean I would never, I'm a gentleman." He was starting to ramble and I smiled and reached over and placed my hand on his cheek.  
"It's ok, thank you." I say and he stops talking abruptly and I feel him lean into my touch. I need to pull my hand away, I know what this constitutes, as i am currently sitting in his bed alone at night with him. But I can't, my hand lingers, my nail running through his beard as my eyes lock on to his and I am momentarily lost. This is not some mark looking at me with want before I rob them blind and leave them hanging. This is Elliot, a man I could almost call my friend, and as he looks at me now there is desire there, but also something else, something I can't put my finger on.  
"Loba." My name falls off his lips like a question, and I snap back to reality, as i pull my hand away as slowly as possible without making it look obvious I was flustered. I thank my dark complextion, and the low light in the room, because I am sure if it had been daylight, he would have seen my blush as I felt my face turn to fire as he continues to look at me.  
"I should be going, I think I have taken up enough of your time tonight." I say then looking around for my boots and spying them propped up against the bed. I start to rise, as does he, and I suddenly feel his hand lightly grasp my wrist. The fire starts in my face again, but quickly moves lower as I look at him in question.  
"Stay." He says simply and I can't help the flutter in my stomach at his sincerity. There is obvious intent in this single word, and I am both intrigued and afraid. He has no idea what he is asking of me, and more than that no idea of my own internal battle.  
"Elliot." I sigh his name, its probably the first time I have ever used his given name, I usually go with handsome or beautiful, and the implication is not lost on him as he takes a step towards me.  
"You are so beautiful." He says then, and I know now that if I do stay this is going to end up only one way, my fear returns, but it is laced with desire and all I can do is mutter out the words thank you.  
It seemed to be enough for him, as my lack of leaving, and my acknowledgement of his compliment seemed to drive him forward, until his lips met mine. his hand sliding around my waist as I for a second kiss him back. Lost in a moment of sweetness that I had never known. Then as his tongue begged entrance I pull away, fear an indecision retuning as I looked up at him, the height difference now obvious as I wasn't wearing my heals.  
"Shit i'm sorry I just thought, and you did kiss me back." Elliot then stuttered as I rocked from foot to foot unsure of what I needed to say here. Usually I would just drop a hint that we could continue at a later date, but have no intention of returning. That just wasn't an option here, as I saw the man everyday, and also, and somewhat disturbingly a large part of me wanted to see how far this could go.  
"It's ok you just caught me off guard there hansom." I reply finally reverting back to type as he continued to look embarrassed, and all I wanted to do was make things right. There is a tiny gap between us, but I can feel his body heat even at this distance. I reach across and place my hand on his cheek once more.  
"Please don't be sorry." He looks at me, pupils blown wide, lips slightly parted, and I can do nothing but step closer and kiss him again. His hands go back around my waist pulling my flush against him this time, and I can feel just how much he wants me now. He is hard, hot and pressing against my stomach. My core burns as his hands run down my back, ghosting across the top of my backside but not touching it. His kiss has deepened however as I opened my mouth and initiate something more intimate. His returning groan makes me shiver slightly as my arms wrap more tightly around his neck.  
Now his hands find my backside, obviously drawing confidence from my lack of protest, and continued kissing. He squeezes me tightly against him, his hips moving slightly to gain some friction, and I find myself unable to stop the moan falling from my lips as he grinds against me. I feel his slight smile against my lips as he moves down and suckles on my neck, and I tilt my head to grant him better access. He finds my pulse point and sucks slightly, and i feel that fire burn once more, moisture pooling at my core, as my legs widen slightly. Another movement controlled by my body and not my brain, as Elliot kisses the tops of my breasts. My nipples are hard and rubbing against my corset, the friction more frustrating than stimulating. Then I realise my jacket has gone, pulled from my shoulders, and thrown who knows where, and now Elliot's hands are trying to work out the lacing of my corset. I step back then, and he is like a lost puppy, eyes big roaming my form, but sad at having his toy taken away. That is until I reach for the hidden zipper between my breasts and slowly pull it down. His eyes watch, dancing across my naked chest as the corset parts and drops to the floor.

I feel exposed then, really exposed I am used to having eyes on me, and I have grown the ability to ignore it most of the time, but now as he stares at me, I feel an almost uncotrolable urge to cover myself. He must have seen my hands move, and he quickly steps forward and takes my wrists.  
"Don't you are perfect." He states before running his hands up my bare arms down my back and pulling me close to him again. Placing a small kiss at my lips before heading down to my now exposed chest, He takes only a second to latch his mouth around my nipple, and I hiss as sparks fly down my spine and settle somewhere around my clit. My hands fall into his hair, pulling him closer, as his hand cups my free breast and flicks the nipple, this elicits another moan from me, and I know he liked that as he did it again, until my breath is coming in short harsh gasps. The fear has subsided now, this was all familiar territory, and my body was screaming for release as his hands found the zipper to my pants and pulled them slowly down my legs. I looked down at him as he remained on his knees before me. His eyes raking over my blue laced panties. To my eternal surprise he did not remove them, he ran his hands up the inside of my thighs and ran his hand across my now dripping pussy. I shuddered, my hands falling on to his shoulders as he pressed his finger against my clit.  
the sound of my wanton moan surprised even myself as he rubbed me through my underwear. i felt my knees start to shake, and my hips buck as I searched for more pressure. Elliot was relentless in his teasing however, as he continued to draw slow circles around me, still having left my panties on, which were now getting uncomfortably wet.  
I pull away from him then, huffing and using my grip on his shoulders to encourage him to stand.  
"As much as I am enjoying this hansom, you are far too over dressed, and I am getting a little uncomfortable." I say and Elliot's cheeky grin has me regretting my words as he peels off his shirt and regarding me like a hunter views his prey.  
"Want to move this somewhere more comfortable." He says, the suggestion in his tone unhidden and as obvious as the tent now formed in his trousers. Its then I have a much better Idea. I drop to my knees, fingers deftly undoing the button as his waist and pulling down his pants all they way to his ankles. Removing his underwear too for good measure. He was big, and again the fear rose inside me, I knew this might be painful and judging by the looks of things that was looking more and more likely. Perhaps however I could end this right now, stick with what I know, and not embarrass myself.  
I wrap my hand around the base of his cock, a little moan falls from his lips and I smile as my lips dance around the head, only grazing his tip as his hips involuntarily buck forwards. I start to pump him, only half way as my mouth envelops the head, and i let my tongue tease his slit. Now his hands fall into my hair, wrapping my braids around his wrist as I slide along his length, my hand working what I can't reach with my mouth. He is moaning now, low in his throat. His entire body tense with the effort not to simply cum in my mouth. i suck lightly now, dragging my tongue up the underside of his cock, until his hands tighten almost painfully around my hair.  
"Shit Loba I'm gonna, stop please honey." Elliot croaked out as he pulled back from my mouth but my hand remained in place.  
"I look up at him, knowing what I must look like and giving him big puppy dog eyes as he looks down at me.  
"You don't want to cum?" I ask him and I see him visibly shiver.  
"Yes but not like this, I want to be in you when that happens." His words are like a cold cup of water to my face, I stand quickly and glance around the room, like i am trying to find a good spot to teleport away. It wasn't actually far from the truth, but as his hands found my waist again, the desire returns, it never really left to be honest, and I fall against him as he runs his hands seductively down my sides.  
"I have things, if your not on anything, so no need to worry about that." He says misinterpreting my hesitation for fear of getting pregnant. As it happenes I had been on contraceptives' for years, it hadn't been at all necessary but I had gone for my shot every six months without fail. There was something very conforting in the routine.  
I shake my head and lean up to kiss him again, my hands holding on to his shoulders as he lifts me bridal style and carries me over to the bed. Again I am swept away with the sweetness of the man and I pull him down on top of me and his hands moved down my body, his fingers now delving below my panties and finding my engorged nub. I hissed out some form of the word yes as he rubbed me, dipping lower to collect my juices and spread them across my aching bud. Then he moved away and I couldn't help but let out a little moan of frustration until he moved down my body, now removing my pantie's and replacing them with his mouth.  
now I cried out, the words falling unbidden from my lips as fire and ice race down my spine. centering on my core until there was nothing left but sensation. white light flashed behind my eyes as I felt him suck my clit into his mouth and I broke, my body shaking as his hand fell across my hips to keep me as still as possible while he flicked my through my completion.  
"You have a potty mouth when you cum." He said crawling back up towards me, his body between my thighs, and his hard cock pushed up against my left leg. At that moment I was too exhausted to worry about what might come next as he caressed my face with the back of his hand.  
"Good to know." I slip out as he looked down at me, but moving his hips so he was in position to enter me. Recovered somewhat i quickly scoot up the bed slightly removing his sex from my own, but not breaking contact with him. He looks momentarily confused before his face softens again.  
"Sorry most women like to you know get on with it, whist there still you know turned on." Elliot somewhat stammered as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I knew I should just tell him, he deserved that much.  
"Elliot its not that, I want you I do, its just a big deal for me." I say to him venturing in to territory I have never gone to before. Maybe it was who he was, or maybe it was how he was treating me but I knew now, in this moment, I had to be honest.  
"I know I mean we haven't really done this before, its all new, it will change things between us, but hopefully for the better, i'm not just going to do this and leave and never speak to you again. I promise." His words made my stomach flutter and moisture start to pool at my core again. I wanted him badly in this moment, and I knew I just had to say it.  
"I know, I trust you, but you have to know, I have never had a man inside me before, oh I have done all that other stuff, and there was a woman who really liked to use her fingers, but I have never slept with a man all the way, I always took what I needed and left before it became a problem. I don't know why I guess I just didn't want to have it happen because I was trying to steal from someone." My diatribe was met with only a soft smile as Elliot ran his hand across my collar bone and up my cheek.  
"That's a good enough reason for anyone, but if your ready I would like to give it a whirl, but if not that's fine too we can take this as slowly as you want." There. That was the reason I know this was right. His selflessness was what I loved about him, where I was a lone wolf, used to looking out only for myself, Elliot was a giver, I knew this because of the lengths he had gone to for his mother. Now my hand found his face, my legs hooking around his backside and drawing him closer. His sex brushed mine, and we both let out a moan. He rubbed his cock along my opening, brushing my clit and raising my desire once more. I shuffled closer still until the head of his cock was pushing at my opening.  
The moment his head pushed into my entrance there was a mild pain. My body stretching beyond anything it had done before, and I hissed out, and Elliot stopped.  
"Sorry sweetheart do you need me to stop?" He asked me as he remained still above me and I opened my eyes to look at him.  
"No please I want you." I say to him moving my hips slightly and pulling him in more until the burning stopped and he was seated all the way. He held still kissing his way along my jawline, but now it was done I was growing impatient, and I moved my hips, causing him to groan and thrust back at me.  
"Damm your so hot and tight." He grunted out, and I only smiled at him as I bucked my hips again. Now he started to move, unable to stop himself as I responded in kind. I realised that there was power in this act, just like there was power in the desire I had played on for years, but now I realised this had even more so, as I moved against him and made him moan again, his head buried in my neck as his thrust his hips into me.  
Then he raised himself off me, I mourned the contact until he grasped my hips and changed the angle. he was now thrusting down into me, his hard cock pressing tight against my upper wall, and making my insides quake, and squeeze him with every push. Now the power wasn't within me but him, and I gave it willingly, as his pubic bone knocked against my hard bud with every down thrust. My core burned, my never endings shot fire across my body and I could only go with him as he drove into me. "God your so fucking wet." He cried out, and I could here it now, the slap of our bodies as I grew closer and closer to my completion.  
"I can't are you close, cuz I am going to cum." He said on shaky breath as all I could do was nod before my body snapped taught. Now the power wasn't within him, or within me but somewhere in between. I felt him shoot into me, and it set off another smaller wave of pleasure in my already shot nerves.  
"Fuck." I stuttered out as Elliot then collapsed onto my chest. He was heavy, but it was a comforting weight.  
"Wow that was, I mean you are so. damm it you've broken me." Elliot said as I let out a small chuckle, letting my fingers run through the hair at the nape of his neck.  
"I must be heavy." He said then trying to move off me but i tightened my grip on the back of his neck.  
"Stay." I say echoing his words from earlier, and he settled back down, but only for a moment. Then he rolled us over, his now soft member falling from me, and I momentarily mourned the loss of him. Then I was pulled on top of his chest his arms coming to wrap around my now cooling body.  
"So how was your first time?" He asked a slight cheekiness in his voice, and I playfully slap his chest.  
"If your looking for an ego rub Mr Witt i am afraid you will have to look elsewhere." I reply before laying my head back onto his chest and letting my eyes slip closed.  
"Good i'm, glad i enjoyed it too." He said before pulling the sheet up and over us and I felt sleep start to claim me. And In that moment just before dreaming I think about how I had waited, how just the right time had seemed to avoid me until this moment, until he came along and offered me something I had not had before. Friendship and trust.  
"Yeah I think It's just what I have been waiting for." I mutter out before falling to sleep, almost feeling his smile through my closed eyes.

THE END...


End file.
